criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Killing Spring
Killing Spring is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred twenty-fourth case of the game. It is the ninth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the third case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot On their way to the town Ingrid mentioned previously, Carmen and the player stumbled upon an oasis, where they found protest leader Hamza Boussefi with a bullet wound in the back of the head. During the investigation, Sultan Mahmoud, the governor the town was protesting against, threatened to open fire on the remaining protesters. Later, Mahmoud restricted access to the oasis, jeopardizing the investigation. Despite the events, the team found enough evidence to arrest journalist Thomas Cox for the murder. Thomas denied involvement first but soon admitted to the crime. Thomas and Hamza had arranged an interview about the latter's protest movement at the oasis, where Hamza handed Thomas his rifle because the journalist wanted to get a feel for it. When Thomas grabbed the weapon, it accidentally fired on Hamza, killing him. Thomas then seized the death to create a news story in which he blamed the Sultan for it. Judge Adaku sentenced him to 10 years in prison. After the trial, Carmen and the player talked to Thomas in jail to see if he had run across The Sword's name. Thomas remembered interviewing many protesters who claimed to be following The Sword's orders. Carmen then suggested to look for clues at the protest square, where they found a wad of cash with a note in Aramaic. Per Dupont, the money was addressed to Hamza in exchange for helping SOMBRA, although the historian did not know what SOMBRA was. Fatima Boussefi, Hamza's wife, said that The Sword had been using her husband to overthrow the Sultan, and that they used to meet at the oasis. At the oasis, the team found another wad of cash with The Sword's symbol. It had traces of sediments from the Nile river, so the Bureau followed Ripley's killer to Egypt. Summary Victim *'Hamza Boussefi' (found in an oasis, shot in the back of the head) Murder Weapon *'Service Rifle' Killer *'Thomas Cox' Suspects FBoussefiWorldEditionP.png|Fatima Boussefi TCoxWorldEditionP.png|Thomas Cox BScottWorldEditionPC124.png|Benjamin Scott MahmoudWorldEditionP.png|Sultan Mahmoud OBahirWorldEditionPC124.png|Omar Bahir Killer's Profile *The killer eats couscous. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer uses Buzzer. *The killer is 5’6’’. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C124S1A.png|Lush Oasis C124S1B.png|Oasis Shore C124S2A.png|Protest Square C124S2B.png|Army Tank C124S3A.png|Palace Entrance C124S3B.png|Sultan’s Bathroom Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lush Oasis. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Heart Locket, Bunch of Reeds) *Examine Heart Locket. (Result: Engraved Names; Victim identified: Hamza Boussefi; New Suspect: Fatima Boussefi) *Inform Fatima Boussefi of her husband’s murder. (Prerequisite: Engraved Names unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Protest Square) *Investigate Protest Square. (Prerequisite: Fatima interrogated; Clues: Microphone, Protest Sign) *Examine Microphone. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Thomas Cox) *Ask Thomas Cox about his presence on the Square. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) *Examine Protest Sign. (Result: Leaves) *Analyze Leaves. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Benjamin Scott) *Ask Benjamin Scott about his presence on the Square. (Prerequisite: Leaves analyzed) *Examine Bunch of Reeds. (Result: Bloody Hook) *Analyze Bloody Hook. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats couscous) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Find out why Sultan Mahmoud wants to talk to us. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Investigate Palace Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Gold Spoon, Locked Phone) *Examine Gold Spoon. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (New Suspect: Omar Bahir) *Ask Omar Bahir about his relationship with the Sultan. (Prerequisite: Omar Bahir’s DNA identified; Profiles updated: Omar eats couscous and goes fishing, Mahmoud goes fishing) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Smartphone. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Buzzer; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Army Tank) *Investigate Army Tank. (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Clues: Torn Paper, Handbag) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Benjamin’s Photo) *Ask Benjamin Scott about the photograph found at the Square. (Prerequisite: Benjamin’s Photo restored; Profile updated: Benjamin uses Buzzer) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Pill Bottle) *Analyze Pill Bottle. (12:00:00) *Ask Fatima Boussefi about her pregnancy. (Prerequisite: Pill Bottle analyzed; Profile updated: Fatima eats couscous, goes fishing, and uses Buzzer) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Sultan’s Bathroom. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Paper, Newspaper Article, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Arrest Warrant) *Examine Arrest Warrant. (Result: Hamza’s Arrest Warrant) *Ask Sultan Mahmoud about the victim’s death sentence. (Prerequisite: Hamza’s Arrest Warrant unraveled; Profile updated: Mahmoud goes fishing) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Article Author) *Question Thomas Cox about the article he wrote about the victim. (Prerequisite: Article Author unraveled; Profile updated: Thomas eats couscous, goes fishing, and uses Buzzer) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Omar uses Buzzer) *Question Omar Bahir about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Camera analyzed) *Investigate Oasis Shore. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Disassembled Rifle, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Disassembled Rifle. (Result: Service Rifle) *Analyze Service Rifle (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Service Rifle; Attribute: The killer is 5’6”) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Cigarette Butt) *Analyze Cigarette Butt. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Crossing the Desert 3. (No stars) Crossing the Desert 3 *Ask Thomas Cox if he has information about The Sword. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert) *Investigate Protest Square. (Prerequisite: Thomas interrogated; Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Bank Notes) *Analyze Bank Notes. (09:00:00) *Ask Fatima Boussefi about the bribe her husband received. (Prerequisite: Bank Notes analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Lush Oasis. (Prerequisite: Fatima interrogated; Clue: Bank Note) *Examine Bank Note. (Result: Gray Substance) *Examine Gray Substance. (Result: River Sediment) *Figure out what Sultan Mahmoud wants. (Available after unlocking Crossing the Desert; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Palace Entrance. (Prerequisite: Mahmoud interrogated; Clue: Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (06:00:00) *Try to talk some sense into Benjamin. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed; Reward: Desert Scarf) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The name of this case is a pun on the phrase "Killing Spree". **It could also be a reference to the Arab Spring, a revolutionary wave of demonstrations and protests that began in Tunisia on 18th December 2010 and spread throughout the countries of the Arab League and its surroundings. *This case is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *Buzzer is a parody of Twitter. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Sahara Region